


sexual experimentation

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Castiel, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Sub Dean, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean wants to try something new so Cas proposes an experiment





	sexual experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for SPN Kink Bingo :D  
> The square being filled is cock warming

“I’m sorry, I think I must have some clay in my ears, you want to try what?”

Castiel stared at his boyfriend, trying to figure out if what he’d just heard was what he actually heard. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Cock warming,” he repeated, deliberately enunciating every syllable. “I don’t get why you’re having a problem with this; we’ve done kinky things before, sir.”

Dean grinned at him impishly, knowing full well what that word did to him; a heated shiver washed over Castiel as memories of what they typically got up to when Dean called him that assaulted his mind. 

He pursed his lips and sighed. “You of all people should know that I’m not averse to trying new sexual kinks but I just don’t understand what you would get out of it,” said as he wandered to the sink to scrub the drying clay from his hands. “Because if our standard dynamic holds, you would be the one with a dick in your mouth, am I correct?”

“Well, duh,” Dean replied, walking over and hopping up onto the counter next to him. He swung his legs back and forth idly, watching Castiel wash up. “Of course but that’s kinda the point, Cas.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question of how you’re going to get pleasure out of it,” Castiel countered. He turned off the faucet and dried his hands. “I mean I obviously get the pleasure of having your talented mouth around my cock but I don’t see how that translates to you.”

Crossing his arms, Dean looked at him like he was a frustrating student. “Seriously, with as many blowjobs as I give you, how can you not realize that I just might like having your cock in my mouth?”

Castiel crossed his arms and pursed his lips, waiting for Dean to stop being a smartass and just explain. They stared at each other for about a minute before Dean sighed dramatically.

“I don’t think I can explain it, Cas,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He waved vaguely in the direction of Castiel’s crotch. “I can’t tell you if it’s something to do with my whole submission thing or if it’s just some weird oral fixation, all I know is I see it in porn or read it in dirty stuff online and think, ‘Damn, I wanna do that with Cas.’”

It wasn’t until after Dean stopped speaking that Castiel noticed that his boyfriend was blushing and looked...somewhat ashamed.

A twinge of guilt hit him suddenly. Dean had just revealed one of his personal kinks and he’d been interrogating him about it instead of being supportive.

Some understanding boyfriend he was.

While Castiel had been having his little revelation, Dean must have decided to retreat to the living room. He walked over and sat down beside him; Dean was flipping through the channels, his patented ‘nothing is wrong what so ever’ look on his face.

“I’m sorry I gave you a hard time about the cock warming thing,” Cas said, deciding to get the apology out there first. “I’m the one who always says it’s okay to talk about our kinks and here I am shaming you for it.”

Dean stopped channel surfing on a random channel and turned to face him, a finger pointed towards the ceiling with a shiteating grin on his face. “First of all, you know better than to use the word hard in a sentence if you don’t want me to tease you,” he said, making Castiel chuckle as he realized his oddly fitting word choice. Dean held up a second finger, his face softening. “Second, you weren’t really shaming me but I think you could have been a little more understanding. I didn’t play twenty questions with you when you admitted your little thing for voyeurism.”

Ah yes, that had been a very interesting evening. Watching Dean pleasure himself while he’d sat in a chair in the corner, his eyes greedily drinking the flushing, panting man in front of him…

Another wave of guilt hit him and Castiel sighed. “I really am sorry, Dean,” he said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek once, then twice and again as Dean started to smile. “Forgive me?”

A hand pushed him away with mock-roughness and Castiel laughed. “Yes, I forgive you, you big weirdo,” Dean replied, “Now get off, can’t you see I’m trying to watch this very important documentary about---salmon.”

Sensing an opportunity, Castiel shrugged noncommittally and made a great show of getting up off the couch and stretching. “Well, alright then, I guess I’ll just go and work in my studio,” he said, keeping a neutral expression on his face. He turned away as if to leave, “I was going to apologize by trying out this whole cock warming thing but if you’re busy, I’ll leave you to your sal---”

Dean reached out lightning quick and snatched his wrist before he was two steps away from the couch. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses, cowboy,” Dean interrupted him. Castiel looked over his shoulder to see him looking back with an excited gleam in his eye. “Far be it from me to deny you the chance to make amends, I think I can abandon my show if you really want to give it a shot.”

Castiel turned to face him and smiled. “If it’s something that you want to do, we’ll give it a try.”

Nodding eagerly Dean pulled him back to the couch and pushed him gently until he sat down before tossing a pillow on the floor between Castiel’s spread legs. He knelt down quickly and he hands flew to Castiel’s belt but Cas stopped him.

“I think since this is an experiment we should refrain from treating this like a full scene but I’d like two things,” Castiel said, looking into Dean’s eyes to make sure he was paying attention. He could see that Dean was itching to begin but he was indeed paying attention. “One, I want you to verbally say what you want from me and two, since your mouth will be occupied, non-verbal safewords will be in effect. Do you agree?”

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. “Sounds good, Cas,” he replied. There was a pause where Castiel looked at him expectantly before he huffed and continued, “I want you to sit back and watch TV while I kneel here with your dick in my mouth for a little bit; tap you for yellow, pinch you for red.”

Castiel hummed in agreement. He leaned around Dean and grabbed the remote because he was not going to watch salmon spawning while this happened and started channel surfing. He released Dean’s hand and nodded. “Alright then, whenever you’re ready.”

That was the only encouragement Dean needed and in a microsecond, Castiel found his pants shimmed down his legs and in the next, a warm wet mouth encased his cock. He looked down to see Dean smirking, well smirking as much as someone with a mouthful of dick could, before he huffed out a breath through his nose and closed his eyes contentedly.

Unsure what to do with himself, Castiel aimlessly channel surfed as his thoughts wandered.

It was an odd sensation to be sure. Normally when he was in this position, Dean would be attempting to use all of his skills to get him off or teasing him if that was on the agenda for the day; having Dean’s mouth on him and just being...there, was certainly different. Once he got used to it, Castiel had to admit it felt good, not like a blowjob but strangely pleasant. 

To be honest the most satisfying thing about the whole thing was how happy Dean looked; his boyfriend just seemed so content. Castiel still wasn’t sure how this translated into pleasure for Dean but part of him now wondered if it wasn’t so much about sexual pleasure than something like the sense of peace Dean once tried to describe when he’d asked what his subspace felt like. He wasn’t sure how the receiving party of this activity usually felt about it but Castiel felt a sense of power from it, something akin what he felt when they were in a scene but there wasn’t quite as much of a sexual charge to it. 

After about fifteen minutes of having Dean’s mouth on him, however, this lack of arousal began to be a thing of the past.

The sensations started to grow so slowly that Castiel almost didn’t realize he was starting to get hard but once he noticed it, he tried to do whatever he could to reverse the effect. From what he knew about this activity, it wasn’t about getting off; it might ruin the experience for Dean if he couldn’t control himself. The only problem was the more he thought about it, the more he thought about the fact that his cock was in Dean’s mouth right at that moment and the worse his situation became. Eventually he was forced to try and think non-arousing thoughts like his brother describing his sexual encounters in unneeded detail, that time the repulsive truck driver hit on him in college and other things that would lower his feeling of need but each time memories of his and Dean’s exploits broke through.

It was impossible not to get turned on by the memory of Dean tied down the the bed and blindfolded, writhing wantonly as Castiel toyed with the settings on the vibrating plug inside him or the image of Dean working his hips in Castiel’s lap, his cheeks red from exertion as he fought the urge to come because Castiel hadn’t told him he could yet.

Suddenly a firm tapping on his thigh broke Castiel’s train of thought and he looked down, eyes searching for any sign of distress from Dean as he recognized one of their safewords.

“Dean? Are you alright?” he asked, arousal forgotten. He cupped Dean’s cheek and gazed down at him but only saw him smiling, eyes glazed over with pleasure and his lips spit slick and slack. 

“I’m pretty damn awesome actually,” Dean answered, his voice a bit hoarse. He rubbed Castiel’s thighs and glanced at the half hard cock in front of him before looking up at him. “I just wanted to let you know that I plan on getting you off now so you don’t have to give yourself an aneurysm trying to not get hard.” 

Castiel blushed at being so easily seen through. “I wasn’t going to give myself an aneurysm,” he grumbled quietly.

Chuckling, Dean ran his hands up and down his thighs. “I know you, Cas. I can tell when you’re concentrating and there’s only one reason you would be thinking that hard.” He smirked as he put extra emphasis on the word ‘hard’. “I was going to just give you a blow job but my knees are getting a bit sore so…”

Dean paused, standing up so he could strip off his sweatpants; Castiel was more than a little surprised to see that he was already hard and leaking. Apparently Dean had been getting something out of their little experiment after all. 

This thought was chased away as Dean straddled his lap. They both gasped as their groins pressed together. It took no time at all for Castiel to become fully hard, not once he stopped actively trying to prevent it. Dean’s hand on him also did quite a bit to speed matters along. Castiel reached up and pulled Dean down into a kiss; he groaned as tasted himself in Dean’s mouth. A hand tangled itself in his hair and tugged gently, sending sparks down his spine and causing his hips to buck up.

He ran his hands down Dean’s sides until he reached the bottom of his t-shirt; he toyed with the hem for a few seconds before slipping his hands underneath to touch hot skin. Soon Dean was writhing shirtless in his lap as Castiel nipped and sucked at his chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. Dean, taking advantage of the lack of a scene, retaliated to this assault on his well known hot spot by redoubling his efforts, grinding his hips forward in sinful pulses that had their cocks rubbing together where they were trapped between their heaving stomachs.

Castiel gasped into Dean’s skin as his dick throbbed; he wrapped his hands tightly around Dean’s hips and pulled him in even harder. They chased their pleasure together, bodies moving sinuously in a well known pattern that left them breathless and desperate. 

It was no surprise to Castiel when he found himself balanced precariously on the razor’s edge of pleasure; he’d had Dean’s mouth on him for quite sometime so he felt no shame in how ready he was to blow but something in him refused to go without Dean.

He managed to slip a hand between their sweat slick stomachs to toy with the head of Dean’s dick; Dean let out a loud groaning curse at this and his hands reached up to clutch Castiel’s shoulders as he rolled up into the contact. Castiel felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the point of no return with every soft panting whine that fell from Dean’s lips; the noise was so damn wanton when paired with his slack jawed expression of pleasure. 

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean started panting, his hands gripped Castiel’s shoulders tighter and tighter with each near plea. Castiel growled as this only added to the fire waiting to burst over him; Dean pressed almost frantically up into his hand until suddenly his body froze, muscles tensed and head thrown back as he came between them with a frenzied cry. 

There was enough time for Castiel to inhale sharply at this tantalizing image before a scalding, shuddering wave of satisfaction rolled through him, wiping out any thoughts in his mind as he added to the come splashed between them. He was faintly aware that Dean had collapsed against him and was currently panting into his neck but his brain had been more than a little fried by the combination of their little experiment and what followed afterward. 

It was the sudden movement that took Dean out of his lap that brought Castiel back, well partially back, from his post orgasmic haze and he saw Dean’s bare ass wandering away towards the kitchen. He watched as he grabbed a washcloth and got it wet, obviously meaning to clean them up.

“That’s my job,” Castiel grumbled, disappointed with himself for not being on the ball but Dean only smirked at him, wiping himself down efficiently 

“Technically we aren’t in a scene, big guy,” he chuckled as he walked over and gently cleaned Castiel up, “Which means I get to do whatever I want.” Pausing, he threw the washcloth onto the ground before crawling up onto the unoccupied end of the sofa and dragging Castiel on top of him.

Castiel probably should have protested over Dean pulling and prodding him until he was arranged like a human blanket but he’d never been able to refuse him anything and besides, he felt too loose limbed and sated to do anything besides lay there. He hummed in contentment as Dean began carding through his hair while he searched through the channels for something to watch. The carding motion of Dean’s hands was so soothing Castiel almost drifted off but before he did, his eye popped open.

“So, was it everything you’d hoped it would be?” he asked, wanting to know for sure whether Dean enjoyed himself.

Dean laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Mmhmm, it was perfect. Thank you for agreeing to try that with me.”

Nodding, Castiel smiled. “I must admit, I enjoyed it too,” he said, snuggling into Dean lazily like a cat. “And I think it’s safe to say we can add cock warming to our list of usual activities.”

The whoop of joy that followed this was all Castiel needed to hear to know that Dean wholeheartedly supported his decision. Chuckling, he close his eyes and planned on taking a nice long nap.

And if his dreams were filled with familiar green eyes staring up at him while a plush mouth was wrapped around his cock, Castiel figured Dean wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, my very first kink bingo square; I'm so excited to work on the rest of my bingo card :)


End file.
